


It's Cause You Took My Breath Away

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cavities Ahoy, M/M, Schmoop, So much schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike takes advantage of the glee club being split up to finally show Kurt how he feels about him.</p><p>'Throwdown' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cause You Took My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Porcelain just keep on coming (pun completely intended), and it's time to get my Throwdown on.
> 
> There's still a severe lack of Mikurt Chummel out there, and I am continuing on my mission to remedy this myself.

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 31- It's Cause You Took My Breath Away 

 

Mike sighed inwardly as he stared across the choir room at Kurt Hummel, leaning in to Mercedes and sharing a private joke as they waited for Coach Sylvester to arrive. 

He'd hoped that with the glee club split up, and the more homophobic members of their jock contingent safely in the other group, he'd finally manage to actually say something, anything, to Kurt. 

But no. Matt had elbowed him several times to try and get him out of his seat and walking across the room, but his bro's efforts had been in vain. Matt was the only person who knew about his big gay crush™ on Kurt, and his bro had embraced trying to set Mike up with Kurt just as enthusiastically as he had pairing him off with various cheerios.

Kurt Hummel. Just thinking his name made Mike sigh internally like the heroine of some Harlequin romance novel. He'd never experienced anything like this, but Kurt had swept onto the football field like a bitchy angel and Mike had been lost. Then with joining glee, seeing Kurt in his natural habitat... 

Anyway. He was crushing on Kurt hardcore, but he couldn't work up the courage to tell him, to admit that he wanted to hold his hand, take him on dates, dance with him. God did he want to dance with him. He'd seen Kurt dance on stage with the rest of the club, knew that he was the best dancer after Mike and Brittany. They would be great together.

Coach Sue breezing into the room interrupted his train of thought, and then he was energised when she handed them a fun number to perform, singling him out to show off his pop 'n' lock skills. He was looking forward to giving Kurt a show, and as soon as the music started, and Mercedes started tearing the song a new one, he was out of his chair, springing into clear space and dancing with all the passion he could muster.

When he turned back to the rest of the group they were all up and moving, bringing chairs forward for Mercedes to diva walk onto, eyes bright as she belted the song for all she was worth. Kurt leaned back over the chair in front of Mercedes, legs kicking excitedly in the air as she beamed down at him. 

Mike's brain ground to a halt. Kurt lying back with his legs in the air sent his mind to very dirty places, places that he'd sworn not to explore yet, in case he scared Kurt off. 

After all, if overtly sexual flirting worked on Kurt, Puck would've tapped that damn fine ass in Freshman year.

He blocked out the memory of Kurt's ass when he'd been demonstrating the Single Ladies dance to the team and focused back on the performance as Kurt sat up, straddling his chair and bopping his head from side to side in circular motions in time with the music, Matt sitting beside him and copying him with a broad smile on his expressive face.

The number slowly came to an end, and they all fell into a group hug, laughing and congratulating one another on how good they'd sounded. How good it felt to be something other than Finn and Rachel's backing singers. How good it felt to do music they were all more familiar with. 

In the excitement of the moment, Mike planted a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek, pulling back as Kurt raised one delicate hand to his cheek. The gleek span, eyes searching, and Mike met his eyes for a moment and smiled warmly, enjoying the shocked look on Kurt's face, the highly becoming flush in his cheeks.

As Coach Sylvester dismissed them, Mike headed for the door and could tell by the wolf whistle Matt let out that Kurt was following him. He walked down the corridor and could hear Kurt's footsteps behind him, getting closer. He opened the door to the janitor's closet, reaching blindly behind him and gripping Kurt by his fluffy white jumper. He pulled Kurt into the closet and closed the door, fumbling blindly for the light switch.

The light flickered to life, and Mike met Kurt's glasz gaze firmly, allowing the affection he felt for the slender teen to fill his eyes, for Kurt to see, and know his heart. Know that he wasn't pulling some trick or prank, know that he meant it.

Kurt reached out slowly, hand gently grasping Mike's chin, turning his head from side to side as Kurt levelled an assessing gaze upon him. 

Apparently satisfied, Kurt leaned into him, until their mouths were scant inches apart, and whispered softly,

“If this is a joke, Mike.....”

He trailed off for a moment, humming contemplatively, before continuing,

“.... well you've seen my kicking leg in action. If you joke with me I'll put your balls through the uprights.”

Mike cringed and covered himself instinctively at the threat, and Kurt smirked at him, eyes sparkling wth amusement. 

Mike glared at him for a split second, then relaxed and grinned; “Consider me threatened.”

Kurt's smirk widened, “You ain't seen nothing yet. You haven't been threatened til you've been threatened by my dad. He's been polishing his shotgun religiously in anticipation of me bringing a boy home to meet him.”

Mike's smile almost split his face, “I'd be honoured to be threatened by your dad. And you know he just wants to make sure any guy you bring home is good enough for you.”

Kurt blushed at that, slapping at Mike's arm as Mike gently reeled him in, breathing in the sweet scent of Kurt as he whispered in his ear.

“I don't know if I'm good enough for you, but I want to try to be.”

Kurt shivered at the sensation of Mike's breath on his skin, at the quiet conviction in his voice. Mike gently pressed his lips to Kurt's ear, pulling back as Kurt moaned softly. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment, and Mike hoped he was reading the signals right as he leaned forward, ever so gently brushing their lips together; they gasped in unison as pleasure shot through them, and broke apart, panting heavily,

Mike stared at Kurt for a moment, he'd kissed people before but never felt anything like that, never even known it could feel so good. He stole another quick brush of lips and if anything the pleasure was even more intense. Kurt's legs were trembling as he brought his hand up to his lips, blushing intensely enough that Mike could almost feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

Kurt leaned back against the closet wall for a moment until he had control of his trembling legs again, glaring at Mike who looked ridiculously pleased with himself at having kissed Kurt into apparent incoherency. He stepped forward into Mike's personal space, running one finger from the hollow of his neck down the centre of his chest until it met the sculpted ridging of his abs, and Mike was left shuddering with pleasure.

Kurt smirked smugly and planted a kiss on the corner of Mike's mouth, turning and opening the door to the closet, walking out and stopping framed in the doorway, looking back at Mike and smiling more warmly.

“The revival theatre is showing On The Town tonight, Mike. I think it'd be perfect for us, musical for me, dancing for you. Pick me up at seven and we can get the meeting my dad thing out of the way.”

Mike just nodded, still speechless from Kurt's boldness.

“Don't worry. The shotgun thing really is just for show.”

He chuckled for a moment at the look of relief that crossed Mike's face at his words, then swept out of the doorway, allowing the door to slam shut on his parting remark.

“It's the tire iron you have to worry about.”

Mike's moan of despair echoed through the door and Kurt beamed as he headed for the parking lot. 

He had to get home and make his dad a nice dinner before he got home from the shop. He really liked Mike, and if buttering his dad up with unhealthy foods was what it took to prevent him putting a premature end to Kurt's first date, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I apologise in advance for any cavities you may develop as a result of reading this fic. 
> 
> I almost got diabetes while writing it, I did not expect all the schmoop.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
